


monster

by FaithlessBex



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Campaign 2, Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 18 OF CAMPAIGN 2, but being safe, not really much violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: A short introspective piece, major spoilers for episode 18





	monster

He is a monster prowling among them, pretending to be human.

He had given Fjord the barest taste, a test of the waters and a necessity. No information that couldn’t have been assumed from his... moment in the mines outside Alfield.

To Nott he gives his past willingly - even if in part due to Beauregard’s extortion. It’s not the whole story, he’s spared them the gritty details that will always haunt him. The triumph as the screams started, trickling into trepidation and doubt as the smell of burnt hair and flesh that always signified victory over the Empire’s enemies filled him.

He tells them his goal without telling them his plans.

If he succeeds, when he succeeds, it will mean that the monster will never exist. He will live a life as a peasant and exist as his parents had. It means he will never meet this group of lunatics. Never meet Nott.

He doesn’t allow himself to wonder if it’s be worth it.

It will have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode, huh? This was written entirely on my phone, will likely write more this weekend. As always, you can send requests/find me on my tumblr, faithlessbex  
> but also Matt basically told us Caleb’s trying to alter his past and that opens a lot of worm cans.


End file.
